Higher Devotion
by turbo denali
Summary: It's been three months since the fall of Air Temple Island and their escape from Republic City. Three months since Korra lost her bending. In his search for a way to help, Mako realizes his place in the world and finds a higher devotion. Warning: Spoilers for all episodes up to 1.09.


**Disclaimer: **_Legend of Korra_ and all related things are someone else's property. Not mine. I swear upon the Nickelodeon logo that i seek no profit. Now read and enjoy.

**Note: **I haven't written anything like this in a long time. These days, i mostly just write school papers and original fiction. But i had to write this after watching "Out of the Past." I've got some theories about how the season ends and you'll get a glimpse of them through this fic. I hope you're prepared for some angst.

**P.S. **This story came to mind while i was listening to "Higher Devotion" by Jimmy Eat Word. So if you want the full experience, read this while listening to that song.

**P.P.S.** Yes, there's some smutty goodness in here. You just have to read for a while before you can get to it. It's kind of long, but i think it's worth it.

/

Three months.

It had been three months since Air Temple Island had fallen to the Equalists. Three months since they fled Republic City. Three months since they reached the safety of the Fire Nation.

Three months since Korra lost her bending.

Mako leaned against an ornate pillar, frowning as he crossed his arms. Bits of rock flew through the air and the dust nearly choked him, but he did not leave his perch. Instead, he focused on the three figures before him- two bending earth and one dancing away from their attacks.

"Hah!"

He almost smiled when Korra managed to sidestep, flip, and then sweep Bolin's feet out from under him, somehow turning her defensive evasion into an offensive strike. Before she had a chance to congratulate herself, Lin attacked from the rear. The move forced Korra to tuck and roll over Bolin's prone form. She stood and faced Lin with a look of determination, moving her feet across the surface of the training ground as if she were moving with a shifting breeze. She continued to dance and dodge her way past attacks and in the older woman's direction.

Even without her bending, she moved with a powerful grace that he always found strangely hypnotic. It was intimidating and exciting all at once. And distracting. So very distracting.

It didn't help that it was so warm here. Even through the dust, he could track the sweat beading up on their bodies as they turned and twisted this way and that. Winter wasn't long behind them, but the Fire Nation didn't ever seem to have much in the way of cold weather anyway. Aside from Lin, who was never seen without her full armor, most of them had given up on modesty and shed a layer or two. Even Bolin took off his shirt when training and Korra often wore little more than her wraps and a tattered, old pair of pants.

It was strange to see her so exposed- literally and figuratively. She was a born fighter, stripped of her favored weapons. But as he watched her bare feet skip across the ground, her calves tensing with each step while muscles rippled across her back, he was again reminded that she was not defenseless.

Mako shook his head forced himself to focus on the sparring match before him. Korra was now within arm's reach of Lin and she moved into a grappling stance. The remainder of the match didn't last very long. It never did when Korra tried to grapple with Lin. But at least she was getting better at it.

"Oof!"

The former chief of police looked down at Korra and then spared a glance for Bolin who was watching from his spot on the ground. "Alright, you two," she said. "We've spent a good part of the afternoon on this. I think it's time to call it a day. Go get something to eat."

She turned sharply and left, presumably to give Tenzin her daily status update on Korra's training. Mako stepped forward to help Bolin to his feet. Bolin grinned up at his older brother.

"Yo, Mako. Enjoy the show? We've been picking up some pretty cool moves, huh?"

Mako couldn't help the small smirk that pulled a corner of his mouth upward. "Eh. Not bad."

Korra turned then and looked at him as if only now noticing his presence. He thought he saw a flicker of something in her eyes, but it was gone before he could give it a name. She turned her attention to his brother and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks for the sparring session, Bolin." She made a show of wiping the dirt from her shoulder and added, "I think you might've made me break a sweat."

Bolin laughed at that and nodded towards the training ground exit. "Not that I wouldn't love to stay here and brag an' all, but I'm starving. Let's go get some dinner."

"I'm in. Korra?" Mako tried to not let concern leak into his tone.

Korra hesitated then dropped her gaze to stare at the lengthening evening shadows. Her head tilted in that unsure manner he knew so well. "Thanks, but I… need to get cleaned up first. Maybe I'll join you guys later."

And then she was gone, striding determinedly towards the covered walkway on the other side of the training grounds.

Bolin noticed the scowl on his brother's face and sighed. "You're not her nurse and she's not your patient, you know," he said. "You can't keep hovering around like you're afraid she's going to break. She's a big girl. She's stronger than that."

Mako's shoulders sagged and he bit back a sigh of his own. He wanted to tell his brother that he was wrong- that he wasn't being overprotective. But that would be a lie, and so when he opened his mouth, all he could say was, "I know."

/

Birds chirped angrily as Pabu leapt from one tree to another. Mako's inhaled the scent of spring and his nostrils twitched. Early blooms were already peeking out and there seemed to be a certain intensity to everything. It wasn't a totally unfamiliar sensation, but it was certainly far more noticeable up here, away from the noise of Satomobiles, the buzzing of people and bustling streets. It didn't affect him quite as much as he'd expected but Bolin, on the other hand, was feeling the affects.

He watched his brother practically bounce down the hill, chasing after a squealing Ikki and Meelo. The scene brought a smile to his face. Oh yes, Bolin was _definitely_ feeling it. Must be the earthbender in him.

Mako rolled his shoulders and looked around with a sigh. The morning wasn't quite over yet and he had already run out of things to do. He'd risen with the sun- as usual- and spent the early morning training with a firebending master. Since coming to the Fire Nation and learning more about the ancient firebending forms, he realized there was a lot about bending he did not know and he had plenty of room for improvement. And he _was_ improving, albeit a little more slowly than he'd like.

He briefly thought about stopping by the workshop to visit Asami, but quickly shot down his own suggestion. There was surprisingly little awkwardness between them after she broke up with him. She had been blunt with him, he answered her questions with complete honesty, and that was the end of it. And somehow in the wake of becoming refugees and the fall of Republic City, their breakup didn't seem like such a big deal. There certainly were hurt feelings, but no hard ones. Even so, as friendly as they were with one another, interrupting her while she was at work just for a little chat didn't seem like a good idea.

Of course, the person he _really_ wanted to talk to at the moment was unavailable- in more ways than one. His eyes were drawn to the hill and covered pavilion where he knew Korra was in deep meditation with Tenzin.

"Right then," he mumbled to himself. "Another stroll through the gardens it is."

He began walking without really paying attention to where he was headed. It wasn't long before he was halfway through the gardens and he would have kept going if not for the gravelly voice that drifted towards him as he neared a small pond. Mako paused and began to turn around.

"And _that_ is how I found out what happened to her. Ah, young Mako! Come. Sit. I was just telling my grandson and little Jinora about my mother."

Mako froze. There was no polite way he could escape now that he'd been spotted. He turned back towards the old man and his captive audience, giving a little bow in his direction. "Firelord Zuko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's no bother. Really. Sit down." Zuko gestured to the empty stone seat near his. A small table sat between the two seats, most of its surface taken up by an elaborate tea service. "And I've told you before, it's _Ambassador_ Zuko these days. My daughter handles all of that _firelord_ business now," he said, waving a dismissive hand.

Jinora beamed up at him from her seat on the grass. "Mako, I finally got to find out what happened to Zuko's mom! I'm sooo happy."

Zuko smiled fondly at her and the little boy seated just to her left. "Iroh, why don't you take Jinora to the library and show her the history book you're working on. The one about the Hundred Year War."

"Really? Oh, show me!" Jinora excitedly floated to her feet and reached for the boy's hand.

Iroh shyly took her hand and let her pull him up off the ground. "Okay," he said after seeing his grandfather's encouraging nod.

Mako sat down on the empty seat and rubbed the back of his neck. Korra had teased him about that once. She said she could always tell when he felt uneasy or confused. She'd called it a "dead giveaway."

As soon as the children had turned a corner and vanished from sight, the old firebender caste a sideways glance at Mako and reached for the nearest cup on his side of the table. "So, what is troubling you so much?"

"What? N-nothing." Mako shifted slightly in his seat. "Everything's fine."

Zuko smirked. "Really now? Is that so? I think I know a troubled soul when I spot one." He paused to take a sip of tea. "I see you in these gardens almost every morning, but I didn't take you for the garden-loving type. So what brings you here?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I was just…"

"Brooding?"

Mako admitted defeat in silence.

The old firebender gestured to the tea service before him. "Why don't you join me for a nice, calming cup of jasmine tea?"

Mako sat quietly as he let Zuko pour him a steaming cup of tea. He supposed the scene should have looked more surreal to him- a hero of the War pouring _him_ tea- but he wasn't easily thrown off by the presence of famous and powerful individuals. Not any more at least. Being friends with the Avatar had that affect on people.

Sensing his hesitation, Zuko leaned back in his chair and watched the turtleducks paddle around in the pond. He waited another moment before gently prodding, "Avatar Korra has been training very hard lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's always trained hard."

"But this is different."

"Of course it is. It's… She's so desperate! All she does is train and meditate as if there's nothing else in the world. We don't even know that she'll be able to connect with the Spirit World, or that she'll find a way to regain her bending once she does! She never has time to talk- or even just say hello to her friends. And when I _do_ get to see her, she's just so tired and sad and I can _tell_. She tries to hide it, but I can tell she hurts. And _I_ can't do anything about it! And…" Mako sputtered. He choked back the rest of his words, surprised by his own outburst. He met Zuko's gaze and realized that the man knew. He knew about his feelings for Korra even before the conversation started. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that."

"There's nothing to apologize for, my boy." Zuko smiled sadly at him then and added, "You should know, though, when one is friends with the Avatar, one must learn that they will never come first. Even if they are first in the Avatar's heart, the Avatar's duty is to the world first and those they love come second."

Mako looked at the old man as he continued: "Aang loved Katara with the kind of depth and strength that inspires legends. She knew that. She also knew that if his duties called for it, she would have to step back and let his duties take precedence. He wouldn't have accepted it, but she would. So you see, it is a curse of sorts. Because Katara loved him, she would have supported him no matter what. She would have stepped back on her own so that he didn't have to make the choice. But she would also stay at his side."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I'm not sure that you do. Korra is like Aang in that when she cares for someone- be they friend or family- she cares deeply. If you care for her the way she cares for you- and I'm fairly certain you do- then you must be prepared to step back when necessary. But you must also be prepared to support her and be by her side no matter what, even when her duties override her heart. So think about that for a while. When you realize what it means to care for the Avatar, I think you'll know what to do." Zuko finished off his tea. "I think you will truly understand what is required by this higher devotion."

Mako let his words sink in and mentally shook his head. He was already starting to understand and even though he didn't like what it meant, he knew he couldn't run away from it.

Suddenly, Zuko stood and held out his arm. "Now then, why don't you help an old man around the gardens? And try to really appreciate them this time around."

/

Rain fell in sheets. The downpour had begun in mid-afternoon and continued on into the night. Monsoon season was almost over, but this storm arrived like an angry reminder that the season was not quite finished with the Fire Nation.

Under normal circumstances, Mako would have found the rain relaxing. The pounding rain would have lured him to sleep and he could've burrowed deep into his blankets. These were not, however, normal circumstances. His chat with Zuko was the day before, but his mind was still whirling with thoughts that he struggled to sort through. And so instead of sleeping, he was wide awake and standing in one of the many covered walkways that connected the numerous palace buildings.

He stared out into the curtain of rain and let his mind wander. It didn't go far. Every time he let his thoughts run rampant, they always came right back to the same person- back to Korra.

Zuko's advice rang loudly in his ears. Mako leaned on the wooden railing next to him and gripped its polished surface. He didn't much care for the conclusion he arrived at, but he knew it was all true. He also knew that he would be there for Korra, even if had to take second to her duties.

Movement caught his eye and Mako straightened. He focused his gaze out into the distance, trying to find the source. There!

"Korra?"

Before he could convince himself that his mind was playing with him, he hopped over the railing, mindless of the fact that he would be soaked in seconds. He saw the movement again and immediately recognized the silhouette moving smoothly and gracefully across the courtyard. The cold rain dripped past the collar of his shirt and down his back. It sent a chill down his spine, but he continued forward anyway.

Forward towards the crazy, infuriating, dedicated, amazing girl who was currently practicing waterbending forms out in the rain.

"Korra!" he called as soon as he was close enough to be heard over the rain. "What are you doing?"

She stopped, feet gently placed in a well-balanced back stance. Her arms were held in a fluid ready pose and he could make out lines of definition on her lean forearms. She looked over her shoulder at him and raised a single eyebrow. "Practicing," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I can see that. But in the rain? And it's almost midnight."

"So it would appear," she said.

Mako reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "You know what I mean. You should be getting some rest."

Korra sighed and relaxed her stance. "Mako, I just…"

He could barely make out the tears through the heavy rain. Silently, he pulled her to him and engulfed her in his arms. She always seemed so much larger than life- so energetic and strong- that he was always surprised to remember she was nearly a head shorter than him.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Sorry for what? Never mind," he added when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "Let's get you inside."

/

Korra's room was an oddly plain and quiet place. It was decorated in a style typical of traditional Fire Nation fashion. Ornate wooden furniture dotted the room- a chair here, a dresser there. A large and almost ominous wardrobe stood in one corner, flanked by a pair of tall mirrors. The wide bed was placed so that the cool night breeze would pass right over it. Dark red and ivory curtains could be drawn to close off the balcony and cut off any breeze that might be too cold. At the moment, they were thrown open and all Mako could see was the ongoing rain.

All in all, the room had an impersonal feel to it despite nearly three full months of habitation. The thought struck Mako as somehow disturbing.

Mako let Korra brush past him as she walked towards the wardrobe, shedding her soaked clothing as she went. A blush rose over his face and he averted his eyes. Korra may have had a loose understanding of the word "modesty," but _he_ certainly did not. He wondered briefly if everyone from the Water Tribes was so relaxed when it came to modesty. Maybe it was just a Southern Water Tribe thing. Maybe it was just a Korra thing…

The designs on the rug under his feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Thanks, Mako," she said. "I didn't realize I'd been out there for so long."

Mako nearly jumped and his head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He hadn't realized she was standing next to him. Korra had already changed out of her wet clothes and into a short robe. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and held her right arm with the opposite hand. She couldn't quite meet his gaze. Her discomfort and insecurity were a slap in the face. He missed his headstrong, stubborn Korra.

Suddenly, he was angry. For the first time in three months- for the first time since the night Amon took her bending- Korra was _finally_ letting him see just how hurt and lost she felt. He wanted to tell her that no thanks were needed- that he was just looking out for her. But instead, all he could say was, "Why? Why do you have to put on such a brave face? Why don't we talk anymore? Why won't you let me help you?" The questions tumbled forth all at once and Mako pulled himself to a stop, embarrassment washing over his face.

Korra's shoulders tensed and her eyes narrowed. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but you really shouldn't worry about me."

"Oh, like that's going to happen. Don't you get it, Korra? I care too much about you to just stop worrying." Mako winced slightly at the sound of his own confession, but Korra barely flinched.

"No," she said. "I get it, but you don't. Every time you look at me, all I see is pity. You know why I like training with Bei Fong? Because she doesn't pity me. And at least Bolin is better at hiding it."

Mako opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

"So no, I can't let you worry over me. Every time I see you and the pity in your eyes, I think back to that night. And it reminds me of how _empty_ I am. My bending is gone, but the world still needs its Avatar. So here I am, meditating and training and hoping and praying that I can somehow find a way to regain my bending and restore balance to the world."

"Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Do you have any idea what this is like? My entire _life_ has been about bending. Amon has taken away a part of me." Korra paused and when she continued, her voice was noticeably softer. "Once, when I was little, Katara helped heal a man who was in an accident. She saved his life, but she couldn't save his leg. After that, he always talked about how he sometimes felt pain in his leg, even though it was gone. Katara called it a 'phantom limb' or something like that."

Mako reached out and took her hand. "So sometimes you can feel your bending, but it's not really there."

She nodded. "And when I remember it's not there, all I can feel is emptiness. I feel nothing, Mako. I dealt with the world through bending, and now that's gone. It's like being deaf, blind, and paralyzed. What kind of Avatar does that make me?"

"You're still the Avatar," he said. Tightness clutched his chest. Mako brushed her damp hair off her forehead and dropped his head. "You're still _my_ Avatar," he murmured against her lips.

Korra responded with only a little hesitation. Her hands came to rest on his chest and she leaned in to meet him. She deepened the kiss and nipped at his lips. Soon, they were a clash of tongue and teeth and Mako couldn't help the smile that overcame him.

"What's so funny, Cool Guy?" asked Korra. "You know, this is a bad idea." But even as the words left her, she was molding her body to his. The warmth of her hands left his chest as she slid them up over his collarbone, his neck, and buried them in his hair.

He was suddenly very aware of the way her thin robe clung to her damp skin and the way his own shirt was still dripping. He was getting her robe wet. And it looked like a silk robe. An _expensive_ silk robe.

Mako pulled back sharply and Korra looked at him with confusion. "Your robe," he started. "I'm still soaking wet and I think I just ruined it."

Korra rolled her eyes and rested a hand on a cocked hip. "Really? _That's_ what you're worried about right now? My _robe_?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

_There_. There was the old Korra. She wasn't gone- just hiding. All he had to do was coax her into opening up.

Korra sighed. "Oh, for the love of-"

The next thing he knew, his shirt was tossed aside and her fingers were working the waistband of his pants. Within moments, they were around his ankles and he was left with his underwear, feeling unexpectedly exposed.

"There," she said. "Problem solved."

Then it was back to the kissing, and this time _his_ hands were in _her_ hair. He released her hair from its wolftail and watched it tumble past her neck and down her shoulder blades. Korra seemed not to notice. She was too busy letting her hands roam his back, exploring every muscle and line. He felt his pulse quicken and couldn't help but notice that her breaths were coming a little faster. The firebender felt a warmth coiling inside him, growing stronger with each breath the way it did when he was preparing to bend. Mako had to share this feeling with her. He wanted to give her _something_ to feel again- something to fill that emptiness.

His hands drifted down past the small of her back and came to rest at her firm rear. He gave an experimental squeeze and pulled her harder into his hips. A groan escaped her and he knew she could feel him- all of him.

"Bed," she growled breathlessly. "Now."

Mako obligingly stepped out of his pants and let her lead him to the expansive bed. She guided him towards the edge and he sat down thankfully. He wasn't sure his legs would have held him up much longer.

Korra quickly straddled him, took his face into her hands, and leaned in for another deep kiss. His fingertips danced over her thighs, taking advantage of the way her robe hiked up around her waist. He liked this position. Her hips began to rock gently against his and he could feel her pressing against his hardness.

This wasn't exactly how he had wanted or expected their first time would be. He had always wanted a passionate evening where he could take his time exploring and worshipping every part of her. He had always expected that it would actually be rough and playful with Korra taking complete control. This was neither of those things. This was a mix of the two with a hint of something else.

Desperation and hope, perhaps?

Mako moved away from her mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw and to her neck where he felt her pulse beat a staccato against his lips. The change elicited a moan and Korra reflexively let her head fall back to grant him better access. He continued along her neck until he reached her earlobe and took it between his teeth. Korra let out something between a gasp and a hiss, arching hard against him.

Sensitive spot. Good to know. Mako stored away that information for future use.

Before he had much of a chance to further analyze things, Korra was shrugging out of her robe and Mako lost all hope of concentrating on anything else.

He wanted to tell her to that perhaps they were going too quickly. He wanted to take his time and find out what made her moan and squirm and cry out under his touch. But he realized this wasn't at all about what he wanted. It was about what she needed.

Mako quickly finished removing her robe and let it fall to the ground. Smoothly, he rolled so that she was the one seated on the bed. He bent down to nip at her collarbone and eased her back onto the bed, making his way towards her breasts. He would have liked to spend more time there, watching her arch and gasp underneath him, but each reaction reminded him of the fire he had to share. And so he continued down, his lips ghosting across her stomach, lingering momentarily at a spot just below her navel.

A heady musky strength. Smoke. Power. And something he couldn't define- something uniquely… Korra. That was the taste that greeted him when he finally knelt between her legs, pulled her to the very edge of the bed, and lowered his head to her.

"Mako."

Something in her voice made his cock twitch. The fire was building inside him. As he lapped at her, he wondered if she could feel it yet. Experimentally, he inserted one finger, then two. He felt fingers clutch desperately at his hair and her hips bucked almost uncontrollably. He continued and was rewarded with a throaty moan that filled his ears. Mako glanced up and saw her head tossed back, eyes shut and mouth open in a wordless cry. He'd expected her to take longer to peak, but suddenly he felt her clench his fingers and her grip tightened.

He waited for her breathing to calm slightly. Slowly, Mako extricated himself and stood. He wiped his chin and watched her gradually regain her senses. When she sat up and began to scoot backwards, he took her hint, finally removed his underwear, and joined her on the bed.

Wordlessly, Korra reached out and pulled him towards her. He had barely positioned himself between her legs one more time when she took him in her hand and guided him towards her core. Her eyes flickered up at him and he could feel the tip of his cock prodding her entrance. He hesitated in an attempt to give her the chance to change her mind. Just in case.

"Spirits, Mako. If you stop now, I swear it _will_ be the end of you," she said before pulling him down for another kiss.

She lifted her hips to meet his expected thrust and then all at once, he was engulfed in warmth and tightness. Mako let out a guttural noise of his own and took her gasping and rocking hips as a signal to keep going. He felt her nails digging in to his shoulders as she continued to meet his thrusts and he watched her breasts bounce each time he slammed into her. Mako buried his face in her neck. This was not as gentle as he wanted- or as rough as he expected- but he responded to her vocal urges to thrust faster and harder.

Suddenly, Korra stilled him. "Wait. Wait," she murmured breathlessly against his cheek.

Confusion must have shown in his face because she smirked that mischievous, playful smirk he'd missed so much. And then, without warning, he was on his back. He watched the dim moonlight play across her taut skin, muscled shoulders, and firm stomach as she maneuvered atop him. He was aware then that he'd never seen anything as graceful or stunning as her. The way she moved- even now- spoke of something so much stronger than just muscle and bone.

Still smiling, she lowered herself on top of him and his thoughts were again halted. Korra braced herself on his chest and began to ride him, sliding up and down his length with each snap of her hips. Instinctually, his hands flew to her waist and gripped her as his own hips surged upward to thrust more deeply into her. He could tell she was both in control and losing control at the same time. The thought thrilled him.

Mako loosened the hold of one hand and it slid downward. His thumb experimentally flicked her clit and she jerked appreciatively. They managed to fall into a rhythm that was surprisingly well-matched. It was all panting and moans and gasps and other noises that announced that Korra clearly did not care who overheard them.

And suddenly, he was the one who had lost control. His head fell back and he could feel himself coming inside her. She shuddered at the sensation, quickly following his lead.

Mako looked up at her and his eyes widened in surprise. He could have sworn her eyes had flashed with a strange blueness, but then it was gone. Her eyes closed and she slumped down against his chest.

There were no whispers of sweet nothings after that. No chatting. Just a calm, peaceful silence. Mako wrapped his arms around her shuddering, sweaty form. He realized then that the rain had stopped and he glanced out beyond the open balcony. They probably only had a few hours left before sunrise.

"Mako?" Korra said questioningly, gently breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me?"

Mako tightened his hold. "Of course. I've got you, Korra. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

He felt her breathing grow steady. As she began to drift off into sleep, he mumbled into her hair, "It's not pity, you know. I'm not foolish enough to pity you. I'm just scared of losing you."

/

The late morning sun warmed his skin and Mako tilted his face upwards to gratefully soak it in. He had woken with a start, realizing both that it was well after sunrise and that he was alone. Once he had grown fully awake, he got up to collect his clothes. After pulling them on, he made his escape, gingerly attempting to avoid the gazes of the servants who were clearly wondering why the young man was wearing damp clothes.

Now he was wearing clean, dry clothes and standing next to the pond where he'd spoken with Zuko. He'd taken a leisurely stroll through the gardens after Pema told him that Korra had rushed off to early morning meditation.

"She didn't even stay for breakfast," said Pema, taking in his exhausted appearance with a knowing look. "She just grabbed some fruit and left."

Mako had shrugged, dodging the unasked question. He knew that Korra still and probably always would hate mornings. But if she had voluntarily woken early and rushed off to meditation, that was her business and not his. So he politely thanked Pema, finished his breakfast, and left for the gardens.

That was where they found him, eyes closed and oblivious to the turtleducks running past his feet.

"Mako!"

His eyes snapped open and he turned to her with a smile. Korra strode excitedly towards him, Tenzin hot on her heels.

"We made a breakthrough this morning!" she exclaimed.

Mako looked past her to see Tenzin tugging on his beard, obviously pleased with his student. "She connected with the Spirit World," the older man explained.

"Completely connected," she added. "I've never managed to cross over like that before. It was _incredible_."

"Yes. It's a big step. I urge you to continue down whatever path you started this morning, Korra. It may lead you to the answer we've been looking for."

Mako grinned. "Well then, I suppose a congratulations is in order."

"Oh yeah. Definintely," said Korra.

Mako could almost feel the energy dancing behind her eyes. Not at all ignorant of the tension that had suddenly filled the air, Tenzin cleared his throat and smoothed his cape.

"Well. I suppose I had better go see if I can find Uncle Zuko and Lin. We're going to need to have a chat about this." Tenzin turned away. "I'll see you two later."

Mako waited until Tenzin was out of earshot before reaching for Korra's hand. "Sooo?" he drawled.

Korra looked up at him with a grin. "Spiritual enlightenment through orgasm. Who knew?"

He blushed at her boldness but smiled sheepishly nonetheless. She stepped closer and stood on tiptoe to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He deepened it briefly before she pull away. The taste of her filled his mouth and he somehow knew that she would now let herself be an open book for him.

"You know," she whispered mischievously, "this is a spiritual avenue I think I should continue to explore."

"As my Avatar commands."

She let out a deliciously throaty laugh and he knew then that no matter what happened next, everything would be okay.

/ / / / / / / /

**A/N:** Okay, so now that the smut is over, i've got to be honest with you guys. There's something that crops up in a lot of the smut around here that i find silly. All too often, i stumble across some really good smut that's suddenly marred by a line about the "unbearable pain" or "stinging pain" that almost makes Korra cry when she looses her virginity. Really, guys?

Korra is athletic. Ridiculously athletic. She's always training and fighting and riding around on Naga's back. So odds are her "maidenhead"- as some folks delicately put it- broke a loooooong time ago. As any lady jock can testify, years of martial arts and other sporty goodness are probably going to make that first time nowhere near as painful as everyone thinks.

I know that's probably TMI for some of you folks. Whatevs. That's why this is in the "Author's Note" section. Nobody said you had to read this part. You could've stopped when the story ended. Heck, you could stop now. So why don't you stop?

Seriously.

Stop.

Are you still reading? Jeez. Fine, whatevs. Just make sure you stop by sometime in the near future in case i decide to post another smutty fic. Maybe next time i'll just skip the plot…


End file.
